narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Manda
was the boss summon of the snakes. Appearance Manda was the largest snake in the world, being recently out-sized by his clone, Manda II. He easily towered over buildings, trees, and large rock formations. Due to his length, he was even larger than Gamabunta and Katsuyu, easily coiling around Katsuyu and having more length behind him, and he could open his jaws wide enough to swallow Gamabunta whole. He was coloured purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head. Personality Manda was very snobbish and proud, believing himself as a superior to everyone. He apparently only served Orochimaru because he could not successfully defeat him, as Kabuto expressed concern that Manda would turn on them if he knew Orochimaru couldn't perform techniques. Even in this instance, he complained about the conditions he was summoned into, and demanded that he be given a hundred human sacrifices as compensation for his help. When they lost this battle, Manda threatened Orochimaru to be prepared for a punishment during their next encounter. Manda had mutual animosity for Gamabunta. Abilities Manda was very powerful, and able to stand his own against Gamabunta and Katsuyu, having almost killed them both before being disabled. He was extremely fast, as he was quickly able to dodge and disable Katsuyu. It is also obvious that he was well-known, as Gamakichi was afraid of him just because of his gaze. He was also able to shed his skin in a manner similar to the Body Replacement Technique or Body Shedding, which was seen during the battle with Gamabunta and Katsuyu, and to move underground. His body was sturdy enough to withstand Deidara's mighty explosion, and remain intact, while providing a relatively safe shelter for anyone to hide inside his mouth. Overall, Manda was feared as the .Third Databook, page 310 Part I Search for Tsunade Arc Orochimaru (with Kabuto's assistance) summoned Manda to combat Tsunade's Katsuyu and Jiraiya's Gamabunta. After relishing in the possibility of getting to eat the other two summons, Manda attacked. He tried to constrict Katsuyu to death, who after dividing, is able to escape. Gamabunta and Jiraiya then tried to catch him in a firestorm, but he just shed his skin and burrowed underground to sneak up on them. Before he could land an attack, however, Tsunade drove Gamabunta's sword through the roof of his mouth, pinning him down and leaving him unable to attempt to eat anyone. Angered by the humiliation, he threatened Orochimaru before leaving. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Nearing the end of their battle, Deidara was forced to use his ultimate technique (a 10 kilometre diameter self-destruction) as a last resort to kill Sasuke. With quick thinking, Sasuke summoned Manda and used his Sharingan to control the great serpent with a genjutsu. Sasuke hid within his mouth, escaping Deidara's final blast. Suigetsu suspected what Sasuke had done and summoned Manda to his location to bring out Sasuke. Now safe, Sasuke released Manda from his control. Manda cursed Sasuke for controlling him, and then died from his injuries sustained from Deidara's explosion.Naruto chapter 363, page 12 Legacy After Manda died, Kabuto Yakushi took some cells from his body and included some drugs to clone a stronger version of Manda. Trivia * In the Clash of Ninja series of games, Manda was a part of the stage "Three-way Deadlock", along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu. Players could battle upon Manda's head in the two-part version included in the Revolution games, and, according to developers, problems with this part of the stage caused the stage's removal during the development of Revolution 3. Manda also made an appearance in the story mode of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, battling Katsuyu and Gamabunta. * Manda appeared as a souvenir along with Gamabunta and Katsuyu in ''Naruto'' Episode 110. * Manda shares the name of a famous Japanese fictional monster. Quotes * (To Orochimaru) "Orochimaru, you'd better prepare at least one hundred sacrifices after this, you got that?"Naruto chapter 170, page 5 References ru:Манда